Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating, delaying and/or preventing Alzheimer's Disease (AD) by administering a formulation comprising fresh marine omega-3 oil in an emulsion and resveratrol or derivatives thereof to a human.
Description of Prior Art
The health promoting effects of polyunsaturated oils are well known. The health promoting effects of antioxidants are also known. WO2009/120091 discloses a composition combining these nutrients in a formula that result in increased absorption and where the body is able to utilize the nutrients optimally. The disclosed compositions provide formulations where these native unstable health promoting nutrients are kept intact and fresh.
The effects of omega-3 fatty acids (EPA, DHA and DPA) on a number of diseases and conditions, such as cardiovascular, mental, skin and ageing, are well documented. Supplementation of omega-3 increases world wide. There is an increase in the consumption of omega-3 containing products, and omega-3 in the form of fish and/or food supplement is highly recommended by health authorities.
Oxidative stress is a sort of “chemical stress” induced by the presence in our body of abnormal quantities of free radicals. Whatever the cause, oxidative stress is believed to be responsible of early ageing and of a very long series of common diseases—about one hundred—that span from arterial hypertension to atherosclerosis, from infarct to ictus, from Parkinson's to Alzheimer's, from colitis to pancreatitis, from obesity to diabetes, from chronic bronchitis to rheumatoid arthritis, from AIDS to several types of cancer.
The body is protected against free radicals by antioxidants, both self-produced and antioxidants supplied through food and drinks. Antioxidants may be vitamins, minerals, and enzymes, either fat soluble or water soluble.
In situations where the body is subjected to enhanced oxidation (a lot of free radicals), the body might not have sufficient antioxidants to neutralize or quench the free radicals. Destructive chain reactions occur, which might cause increased and detrimental oxidative stress.
The theoretical basis for the effects of antioxidants is well acknowledged. It is also acknowledged that the absorption of antioxidants in the body from antioxidant supplements is a challenge. However, studies have demonstrated that antioxidants in a non-native form or as isolated vitamins are inadequately taken up by the body. Some studies indicate that ingestion of high dosages of isolated vitamins may convert antioxidants to prooxidants, thus leading to elevated oxidation in the body. Studies and literature indicates better absorption and bioavailability of antioxidants naturally present when consumed in foods e.g. as fruits and vegetables.
It is known that humans having severe oxidative stress are often deficient in omega-3 fatty acids (DHA and EPA), and possess a low antioxidative status.
Oxidative damage and antioxidant deficiency are now regarded as crucial factors to many diseases, and are probably the primary reason for an imperfect replacement of old damaged cells by new cells.
Research work has demonstrated that oxidation products of fatty acids are highly reactive and may affect and interfere with intracellular processes. Many commercially available omega-3 supplements contain fish oil having a significant degree of oxidation, which in turn may induce adverse effects on intracellular processes.
Although these dietary supplements often are added antioxidants, this will not reverse the rancidity already present in the dietary supplement. On the other hand, to prevent further oxidation of the unsaturated fish oil, the antioxidants in the supplement will be consumed and finally (after some months) cease. In this case, antioxidants in such commercially available dietary supplements will not induce any health promoting effects in humans.
WO2009/120091 provides advantageous compositions combining fresh fish oil and specific antioxidants to provide a new drink formula having improved health promoting effects on humans. There is, however, no disclosure of treating, delaying and/or preventing Alzheimer's Disease with a composition comprising marine oil and resveratrol.
Alzheimer's Disease (AD) is the most prevalent form of dementia. AD impacts millions of people worldwide and at present there is no known cure for the disease. The symptoms of Alzheimer's Disease become progressively more debilitating as the disease advances. Ultimately, Alzheimer's Disease results in the death of the inflicted individual, typically after many years of gradually losing the ability to function in society. Thus, there is a significant need for a treatment to prevent, delay and/or treat Alzheimer's Disease.